1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication headsets, particularly to small, lightweight headsets that are supported by one ear of the user, and contain a microphone for transmitting the user's voice, and a receiver for transmitting audio signals into the users ear.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As communication headsets continue to evolve over the years, the trend is towards miniaturization while increasing performance, comfort, and ease of use. There are many headset manufacturers who have succeeded in producing small, lightweight headsets. However, problems encountered in miniaturizing headsets include providing adequate stability on the users head, and reducing feedback or crosstalk between the microphone and the receiver channels. These issues have been addressed by much of the prior art, but have by no means been eliminated.